Horny Juice!
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION Fred donne une potion à Angelina mais il découvre certains effets secondaires... FIC TERMINEE
1. chapitre 1

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction!! C'est encore un Fred/Angelina, que voulez-vous je l'aime moi ce couple!!! Bon c'est un assez différent des autres traductions que j'ai faites car ici, ce n'est pas "comment Angie et Fred vont se mettre ensemble?" mais "que se passe-t-il quand ils sont ensembles?"**

**J'espère que ça vous plairas, dites-le moi par reviews et même si nous n'aimez pas dite-le, autant que je sache!!!**

**Bonne lecture!!!**

**

* * *

Horny Juice **

**chapitre 1**

« Regarde, est-ce que tu es sur que ça marchera? Cela ne vas pas la changer en âne, n'est-ce pas?»

«Sur », Dit Lee Jordan, un des meilleurs amis de Fred et de son frère jumeau, Lee remuait une potion pour Fred. « C'est une simple potion, vraiment. »

« Tu fais attention au cours de Potions? » A demandé Fred avec surprise. Ils ne suivaient normalement jamais les cours à moins que ça ne puisse servir pour une farce. Fred s'est penché au-dessus du chaudron et a regardé la potion qu'il avait demandée à Lee de faire pour lui.

« Ouais, tu sais que Katie aime les Potions et est bonne dans cette matière. Et bien, je voulais l'impressionner en essayant de faire l'intelligent! »

Fred a essayer de ne pas éclater de rire. « Oh, ok! Ca a marché? » Comme il ne savait pas la réponse.

« Et bien, pas exactement. Je ne pense pas. » Lee a baissé le regard dans la potion, l'air triste.

Fred vit la potion bouillir. Il avait besoin de cette substance pour rendre sa petite amie, Angelina, plus excitée quand ils étaient ensembles. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis le bal de noël en sixième année. Elle avait même passé les vacances d'été avec lui au Terrier, bien que sa mère et son père avaient été un peu douteux quand ils avaient voulu partager une chambre. Le sexe entre eux était toujours génial mais c'était comme s'il était le seul qui prenait l'initiative. Si elle prenait cette potion ça la fera plus excitée et elle pourrait prendre l'initiative de faire l'amour et ça serait mieux! «Et donc, Professeur Rogue, qui a-t-il dans cette substance et comment ça marche? »

«Et bien, je suis heureux que tu ai demandé! » A commencé Lee avec un demi-sourire, agitant sa baguette et faisant apparaître un petit tableau noir. « Le viagra est une chose moldue que les hommes prennent s'ils sont impuissants, c'est un moyen pour être en forme », alors qu'il expliquait sa baguette magique dessinait à l'encre invisible sur le tableau et décrivait des graphiques très clairs. « Il y a une grande quantité d'hormones masculine, de la testostérone. Si les hormones masculines rendent les hommes plus excités, pourquoi les hormones féminines ne rendraient pas les femmes plus excitées? C'est plus efficace injecté directement dans le sang, mais faire une piqûre à Angelina risque d'être un peu trop évident. La meilleure chose à faire est de la mettre sur la nourriture. DONC! Avec mon génie, j'ai pensé à des cookies aux chocolats!!! Les femmes aiment le chocolat. » Il a pris quelques biscuits et les a donné à Fred. « Tiens ça au sec. » Il a ensuite pris une louche et a verser une parti de la potion sur un peu plus de la moitié des biscuits. « Fait attention. Tu devras en manger un sans la potion. Si tu lui les donnes sans en manger elle pensera qu'ils sont ensorcelés. »

Fred a regardé Lee stupéfait, « Mince alors, tu t'es vraiment rattrapé pendant l'été! Merci Lee, tu es le meilleur!» Fred allait quitter le dortoir mais il s'est arrêté à la porte. « Peut-être que tu devrais essayer cette potion sur Katie. »

« Ouais! Est-ce que je vais le faire ou pas? »

Fred partit pour retrouver Angelina dans sa salle commune, où ils avaient discuté plus tôt pour se rencontrer, près de la fin de l'entraînement de Quiddich, il y a à peu près une demi-heure. Alors qu'il descendais il la vit affalée dans le fauteuil devant le feu, dans sa robe de Quiddich rouge et or, couverte de bous, elle avait du tombée, et ses cheveux noirs s'étaient échappés de sa queue de cheval et frisaient. Elle a levé les yeux après avoir entendu des pas de l'escalier descendant des dortoirs.

« Hey Fred, est-ce que tu te sens mieux? Ton mal de tête est partis? » Elle le regardait dans les yeux, soucieuse.

Plus tôt Fred avait dit à Angelina et au reste de l'équipe qu'il avait un mal de tête et a donc pu arrêter de s'entraîner et aller travailler avec Lee pour faire la potion.

« Je me sens un peu mieux, maintenant, un peu le vertige parfois mais sinon ça va. » Il a frotté un peu son front pour faire plus d'effet.

« Awwww, » Elle a dit. « Viens et assied toi près de moi, mon pauvre bébé. » Elle a tapé l'espace sur le fauteuil près d'elle avec sa main pleine de boue. Il a pris heureux la place et a commencé à manger les cookies sans potion.

« Tu en veux un? » A demandé Fred, lui tendant le plat de cookies.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait? » A dit Angelina, elle connaissait trop Fred. Ceux-ci devaient être ensorcelés, comme les Crèmes Canaries. Vous croyez que c'est de la crème mais vous vous changez en canari pendant un moment.

« Je ne leur ai rein fait », il en pris un autre, « Regarde ». Il le mangea et rien ne se passat. Après il vit Angelina prendre rapidement un cookie avec de la potion qu'il avait stratégiquement placé de son côté.

« Mmmmmm, ils sont délicieux. Où est-ce que tu les as eu? » Elle en a bourré deux dans sa bouche.

« Lee les a pris de la cuisine pour moi. » A-t-il répliquer comme si de rien n'était. Bientôt ils étaient tous partis et ont commencé à parler. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, avant les autres et couverte de boue? »

« Un cognard m'a eue, bien sur mon épaule. » Elle a retiré sa robe et lui a montré, elle avait du aller chez Madame Pomfresh, parce que sa blessure avait guérit ainsi que tous ses os cassés, la traînée de sang était devenue noire sur son dos et sa taille mince. Il s'est penché et l'a embrassé.

« Oww, Putain! Pardon Fred, mais c'est encore sensible. »

« Et bien qui est le pauvre bébé maintenant? » Il a fait courir ses doigts sur les mèches de cheveux échappées et les a tournicotées. Et il l'a regardé. Elle était assise là seins nus et ne semblait pas s'en soucier. « Tu es seins nus tu sais. Quelqu'un pourrait arriver à tout moment. »

« Donc? Tu veux finir le travail? » Dit-elle, regardant ses vêtement restants.

Il a sourit, « Bien sur, mais où est-ce que nous pourrons aller? »

« Mon dortoir est vide, Alicia et Katie sont encore sur le terrain. »

« Génial, allons-y!»

Elle a pris sa main et ils ont couru vers les dortoirs des filles de septième année.

« Oui!!!!! » Pensa Fred, « Mon jus d'excitement fonctionne!!!!! »Ils fermèrent rapidement la porte et jetèrent un sort de silence sur la pièce. Fred devait définitivement remercier Lee demain matin. Il était un génie!

**

* * *

Voilà c'est un peu court, je sais mais le prochain chapitre arrivera assez vite!!!**

**Oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez!!**


	2. chapitre 2

**Voilà déjà le deuxième chapitre!!!**

**Merci à ****bubblegum712**** qui a reviewé le chapitre précédent.**

**Bonne lecture et oubliez pas de dire ce que vous en pensez!!!**

**

* * *

Horny Juice **

**chapitre 2**

Deux semaines plus tard

::Knock:: ::Knock:: ::Knock:: ::Knock:: ::Knock:: ::Knock::

Le bruit excessif a reveillé George de son réveil dans le dortoir de garçons de septième année.

'Hmmm, bong sang qui ça peut bien être à cet heure? Il doit être passé 3H du matin.' Voilà ce à quoi pensait George pendant qu'il se levait pour voir qui était à la porte et ce qu'il voulait, dans son pyjama de Griffondor que sa mère lui avait fait. Il a ouvert la porte et a frotté ses yeux endormi quand il a vu Angelina 

«Hey Angelina, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici à cet heure de la nuit?» A-t-il demandé.

Angelina lui a jeté un rapide coup d'œil et a réalisé qu'elle regardait George et non Fred. « Est-ce que je peux parler à Fred stp ? C'est urgent ! »

« Ummmm, ok. » A dit George, « Mais tu doit le réveiller. Si je le réveille il me tuera ! » A-t-il dit puis est revenu vers son lit et bien au chaud dans son lit, il est rapidement retombé endormi.

Angelina a trouvé le lit de Fred dans l'obscurité et s'est assise sur le bord du lit et l'a poussé du coude pour le réveiller. « Fred. Fred. Réveille toi. J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose. »

Fred a baillé et a murmuré, « mmmm, Angelina, ouais », d'une voix ensommeillée.

Angelina l'a poussé plus fort. « Fred ! Réveille toi ! »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est le troll ?! Angel, qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cet heure ? » A dit Fred alors qu'il baillait et se redressait dans son lit.

« J'en veux plus... »

« Plus ? Plus de quoi ? Plus de relation ? Mais je suis crevé, Angel. » S'est lamenté Fred.

« Non, Fred je ne parle pas de sexe. Je parle des cookies! J'ai besoin de plus de cookies! Pourrais-tu encore aller m'en chercher en cuisine, stp? » A supplier Angelina. Pour d'étranges raisons elle avait besoin de cookies. C'était comme une drogue.

« Mais, Angel. Il est près du 3H du matin et ... »

« Je sais mais j'en ai 'besoin' ! » A-t-elle dit alors qu'elle agrippait une poignée de sa couette et la tirait de son lit.

« Ok, Ok. Je vais te donner ta foutue nourriture ! » A dit Fred alors qu'il essayait d'enlever sa couette des mains d'Angelina. « Maintenant tu retourne dans ton lit et je te les apporterais à ton dortoir. Ne tombe pas endormie, car je me sentirais un peu en colère si après avoir fait le chemin jusqu'aux cuisines et avoir pris la nourriture, je ne puisse pas te la donner. » Il s'est levé et a placé ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je ne pourrais dormir sans les cookies. C'est ta faute, Fred ! » A-t-elle di rigolant à moitié, « Si tu ne m'en avait pas donner je n'aurais pas cet étrange 'besoin maladif' d'eux. »

« Et j'en suis désolé. » Dit Fred lorsqu'ils à la porte du dortoir des filles, il l'embrasse ensuite sur le front. « Je reviens dans une minute. »

15 minutes plus tard

::Knock:: ::Knock:: ::Knock::

Angelina a ouvert la porte extrêmement rapidement comme si elle avait attendu derrière la porte tout le temps. Fred lui a donné les cookies sur un plat. « Les voilà, mon amour. J'espère que ça te fais plaisir, j'ai failli me faire attraper par Rusard et son foutu chat, Miss Teigne ! » Dit-il en reprenant sa respiration.

Angelina mangea les cookies comme si elle n'avait plus mangé depuis une semaine et les a ensuite recraché. « Hey ! » A-t-elle dit en crachant. « Ce ne sont pas les même que tu m'a donné la dernière fois. J'ai besoin de ceux de la fois passé ! »

« La fois passée ? » Pensa Fred. 'Bien sur, le jus d'excitement !'. « Tu veux un de ceux là ? » Il savait qu'il allait devoir réveiller Lee et il ne savait pas si il y avait un paquet de près préparé ou s'ils allaient devoir refaire une potion à partir de zéro. Il a pris le plat avec les cookies survivants et a dit à Angelina de l'attendre un peu plus longtemps et qu'il verra ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il a couru jusqu'au dortoir et au lit de Lee. Il a tiré le rideau du lit de Lee et a vu a vu Lee assis sur son lit avec dans les mains une fiole de liquide clair.

« Lee, j'ai besoin du jus d'excitement ! » A dit Fred comme il indiquait le plat de nourriture.

« J'ai entendu. » Lee a sourit.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir la potion, stp ? »

« En échange de quoi ? » A dit Lee pendant qu'il passait la fiole d'une main à l'autre.

« En échange de quoi ? Lee, ne me fais pas ça ! Angelina ne me- ne nous laisseras pas seuls jusqu'à ce qu'elle les ai eus. »

Lee pensa à combien il aimait tenait à son sommeil et à sa santé et à donc donné à Fred la fiole, qui a hâtivement soupoudré tous les biscuits et a rendu la fiole vide à Lee.

« Fred je pense qu'il y a un peu trop de jus pour si peu de nourriture et en une seule dose. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, plus y en a mieux c'est. Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée si nous commencions à stocker cette potion pour l'user plus tard. » A dit Fred alors qu'il quittait le dortoir des garçons. Il a toqué une seconde fois à la porte des filles. Et la porte s'est ouverte encore plus vite qu'avant.

« Voilà Angel. »

Angelina a pris le plat et a tout dévoré.

« Mmmmmm, c'est ceux-là. Merci Fred. » Angelina lui a fait un sourie satisfait et a embrassé Fred.

« Est-ce que je peux aller dormir maintenant ? » A gémit Fred.

« Dans un petit moment. » Angelina a continué à embrasser Fred et s'est pressée contre son pyjama tricoté qui était le même que George.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. » Pensa Fred. « Ce n'est pas comme si ça ne me réjouissait pas, c'est juste que je suis vraiment crevé. »


	3. chapitre 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3 !!!**

**Bonne lecture...**

**

* * *

Horny Juice **

**Chapitre 3**

«Hey, Angelina. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» Dit Katie Bell alors qu'elle entrait dans le dortoir des filles. Elle vit Angelina repliée sur son lit, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans ses mains.

«Je pense.» Soupira Angelina.

«A quoi?» A demandé Katie se plaçant à côté d'Angelian sur le lit. «Quand même pas au A.S.P.I.C.? Tu les réussiras facilement!»

«Non, ce n'est ps les A.S.P.I.C., c'est plus important que ça.»

«C'est à propos de Fred?» Dit Katie alors qu'elle caressait les cheveux d'Angelina.

«Un peu.» Dit Angelina au bord des larmes.

«Ecoute, Angelina, tu dois me dire ce qui ne vas pas, si je ne le sais pas, je ne pourrai pas t'aider.» A dit Katie alors qu'elle replaçait ses cheveux blonds par-dessus son épaule.

Angelina s'est levée devant elle, a enlevé la robe encombrante qu'elle portait pour montrer les vêtements moldus qu'elle portait en-dessous. «Est-ce que je ne te sembles pas différente?»

Katie pris un air profondément concentré. «Non, qu'est-ce qui est différent?»

«Regarde plus près!» A-t-elle dit alors qu'elle tirait sur son t-shirt au niveau de son ventre.

«Je ne vois toujours rien, mais je crois savoir!»

Angelina s'est rassis sur le lit.

« Tu penses que tu es enceinte, pas vrai?»

«Je ne le pense pas, je sais que je le suis.»

Katie a réfléchis pendan quelques secondes, «C'était quand ta dernière période?»

«Il y a cinq semaines et demi.» A-t-elle marmonné.

Katie a eu le souffle coupé. Alicia est rentré dans le couloir, «Bonjour!»

«Hey, Leesh.» A dit Katie en la regardant brièvement pour ensuite reporter son attention sur Angelina.

«Hi, Alicia.» Dit tristement Angelina.

«Vous ne croirez la journée que j'ai eu, George---» Alicia a fait une pause, et a alors continué, «Attendez une seconde, je sens quelque chose dans cette pièce. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?» Elle s'est assis sur le lit d'Angelina et l'a regardé, «C'est toi n'est-ce pas? Qu'est-ce qui a?»

Angelina a alors éclaté en sanglots enfonçant sa tête dans l'épaule de Katie.

Alicia a regardé Katie comme pour dire 'qu'est ce qui lui arrive bon sang?'.

Katie a dit silencieusement du bout des lèvres, «Ne le dit à personne, elle est enceinte.»

«Sérieux?» A répondu Alicia. Katie a juste incliné la tête. Angelina a tourné ngelina de sorte qu'elle ne soit plus sur l'épaule de Katie et a regardé Angelina dans les yeux. «De combien es-tu en retard?»

«Cinq semaines.»

«Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Comment je vais le dire à Fred? Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver? »

«Est-ce que tu a été malade? Des nausées matinales?» A demandé Alicia.

« Non, mais toutes les femmes enceintes n'ont pas de nousées matinales.»

«Exact, as-tu un besoin maladif de nourriture?» A demandé Katie.

«Trop tôt pour ça.» A indiqué Alicia d'un air confiant.

«Est-ce que tu as déjà été enceinte, Leesh?» Dit curieusement Angelina.

«Non, mais je connais la chose. Une amia a moi a eu une crise de grossesse il y a un temps, mais il s'est avéré qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses règles en septs semaines parce qu'elle était stressé.»

«Wow, ça peut se produire?» A demander Katie.

«Yep, nous devrions vraiment allé chez Madame Pomfresh pour vérifier.Accio mouchoir.» Alicia a tendu la main pour attraper le mouchoir qu'elle avait appelé, puis a essuyé les larmes du visage d'Angelina.

«Oh, que vas-tu faire Angelina? Tu sais combien coûte un bébé?? » A demandé Katie effrayée pour sa meilleure amie.

«Non, combien?» A demandé Angelina se demandant quel était le coût exact.

«Plus qu'une Peugeot!» Dit Katie.

«C'est quoi une putain de Peugeot? Katie tu parles à des sorcières qui n'ont aucune expérience moldue! »

«C'est une voiture moldue! De genre spotif. Je devrais vous montrer la 206 de mon père. »

::Knock:: ::Knock:: ::Knock::

«Entrez!» A crié Alicia.

Un garçon roux a passer sa tête par la porte. « Tu es déjà prête Alicia? »

«Je suis à toi dans une minute George. Je te rejoins dans la salle commune, ok? »

« Ok je te retrouve en bas, 'lu Katie, Angelina ! » Il est ensuite partit.

« Donc, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te veut Alicia ? » A dit Katie avec un sourire malfaisant.

« Oh, je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de vous le dire ? » A dit Alicia, « George e moi sortons maintenant ensemble ! »

« Vraiment ? C'est brillant ! » Dit Angelina alors qu'elle serrait dans ses bras Alicia.

« Comment s'est arrivé ? » A demandé Katie.

« Il m'a écrit une lettre en Potions, me disant ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Je lui ai répondu et ai répondu que je ressentais la même chose ! »

« C'est tellement romantique » Dit Kate.

« Et bien ça l'était jusqu'à ce que Rogue nous aient repéré passant des notes et nous aient humiliés en rassemblant toutes les lettres que nous nous étions écrites, qu'il les mettent dans l'ordre et qu'il ne les lisent devant la classe entière ! »

« Ce que ça a du être embarrassant ! » A dit Katie alors qu'elle imaginait la scène devant ses yeux.

« Et comme si ça ne l'était pas assez il a enlevé 20 points à Gryffondor et a mis George et moi en retenues ! En fait, j'ai cinq minutes de retard, je ferais mieux d'y aller avant que Rogue ne nous enlève d'autres poins. A plus tard ! »

« Bonne chance ! » Ont dit Angelina et Katie en même temps.

« Rogue est tellement méchant ! Peux-tu imaginer ce qu'il dirait s'il découvrait que je suis enceinte ? Il passerait une bonne journée. J'aurais des retenues pour toute ma vie ! »

Il y a cinq minutes

George est redescendu dans la salle commune et a vu Fred assis sur le divan devant le feu lisant un livre de Quiddich.

« Hey, Fred ! J'ai vu Angelina en haut. » Dit George alors qu'il s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir du divan.

« Et ? » Demanda Fred.

« Et bien, elle semblait déboussolée. Comme si elle avait pleuré. »

« Vraiment ? Tu sais ce qui n'allait pas ? »

« Non, désolé Fred. Mais j'ai entendu la fin d'une conversation au sujet du père de Katie qui avait une Peugeot 206. »

« C'est quoi ça ? » Se dit Fred pour lui-même. « Et pourquoi ça a fait pleuré Angelina ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Alicia est descendue les escaliers et a repéré George sur l'accoudoir du divan. « On y va ou quoi ? » Elle a ébouriffé les cheveux de George. « Nous sommes en retard, si nous n'arrivons pas bientôt Rogue prendra nos entrailles comme jarretières ! »

« Hahahahahaha ! » A rigolé Fred. « Rogue en jarretière, elle est bonne celle-là, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il portait des vêtement de femmes ! »

« Je devrais garder ça dans mon esprit quand j'assortirais tous ses livres de Potions par 'taille-ordre-nom' ! »

« Viens ! » Elle a saisi la main de George et l'a traîné jusqu'au portrait.

« Je me demande ce qui tracasse Angelina. » A dit Fred alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le dortoir des filles.


	4. chapitre 4

**Me revoilà !!!!**

**Merci merci pour les deux reviews !!! Heureuse de savoir que vous lisez cette histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas !!!!**

**Gros bec tout baveux à ma ptite bubblegum712 pour ces reviews et sa motivation à faire connaître l'histoire lol !!! J't'adore, merci !!**

**Chapitre un peu court, je sais, mais que voulez-vous ce n'est pas moi qui choisit !!!!**

**

* * *

Horny Juice **

**chapitre 4**

POV de Fred

Alors que Fred montait l'escalier du dortoir des filles il se demandait ce qui avait fait pleurer son Angel. Parce qu'elle ne pleure pas facilement, même lorsqu'elle s'était pris un cognard dans le bras il y a un an et qu'elle s'était casé le bras elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle a continué le match de Quiddich jusqu'à ce que Madame Pince ait dû arrêter le jeu et ai pratiquement dû arracher Angelina de son balai pour qu'elle se fasse soigner. 'J'espère qu'elle n'est pas malheureuse dans notre relation, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si elle sortait de ma vie. Ou encore pire elle dans la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.'

Il a doucement frappé à la porte du dortoir des filles de septième année.

« Entrez ! » Il a entendu le cri de Katie.Fred a ouvert la porte et la première chose qu'il a vue était Angelina assis sur le bord du lit et Katie à côté d'elle.

« Hem, 'jour. »

POV d'Angelina

'Ho, non ! Fred est ici, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Je dois être horrible après avoir tant pleurer !'

« Ho, hi Fred. » Elle a baissé la tête et s'est frotté les yeux derrière son rideau de cheveux noirs.

« Hey Angel, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » Fred s'est assis à côté d'elle.

'Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire, si je lui dit que je suis enceinte, il ne voudra plus jamais être avec moi, et je ne pourrais jamais renoncer au bébé maintenant, avec Fred près de moi ou pas.'

« Et bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller ! J'ai dit à Lee que je l'aiderais pour son devoir en Potions. » Dit Katie en se levant, elle est allé jusqu'au lit en face de celui d'Angelina et a pris quelques parchemins et est revenu faire face à Angelina. « Rappelle-toi, moi et Leesh t'aiderons quoi qu'il arrive, ok ? » Dit Katie avec un sourire.

'J'espère que je pourrais être heureuse et bien comme elle veut que je le soit.' « Ok. » J'ai dit avec un léger sourire qui n'a pas atteint mes yeux. 'Mais elle a raison, je les aurais toujours. »

« Je te revois dans une heure ? Bye Angelina, bye Fred. » Katie est alors partie.

'Maintenant je suis nerveuse, je n'ai plus d'appui, de support. Mais que puis-je faire d'autre que de lui dire la vérité ?'

« Maintenant Angel, dis moi stp ce qui ne vas pas. Je déteste te voir si triste. »

'Ok Fred Weasley, laisse moi voir combien tu m'aimes.' « Est-ce que tu m'aimes Fred ? » J'ai demandé.

« Hein ? » A dit Fred.

'Certainement pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'était quoi cette réponse ?' Je pensais.

« Bien sur que oui ! Quelle question idiote ! » A dit Fred souriant avec un regard insouciant sur le visage. 'Trop insouciant à mon goût. J'espère qu'il était plus sérieux.'

« Ecoute, Angel. Tu sais que je t'aime. C'était vraiment ça le problème ? » Fred a doucement frotté le dos d'Angelina.

'Peut-être que je devrais lui dire maintenant, ou laisser tomber plusieurs illusions.' « Où est-ce que tu nous vois Fred ? Tu sais après Poudlard, peut-être dans quelques années ? »Fred a sourit, s'est couché sur le lit d'Angelina avec sa tête reposant sur l'oreiller et a doucement attiré Angelina à lui. « Angel, je pense autrement car le vie après Poudlard est dans quelques mois maintenant. »

Angelina a sourit et s'est poser confortablement sur le côté et a reposer sa tête sur la poitrine de Fred, avec ses bras enroulés autour d'elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » Elle a fermé les yeux quand il a parlé pour s'imaginer ce qu'il disait.

« Et bien quand je quitterai Poudlard j'ouvrirai une boutique de farces à Pré-au-lard avec George, avec l'argent que nous avons économiser. » Fred s'est ensuite interrompu. 

« Avance, Fred. Je sais déjà tout ça. » Dit Angelina. Je n'ai pas encore fini. » Il a fait une pause, « Ensuite je déménagerais du Terrier, je ne pense pas que je puisse encore vivre dans cette maison chaotique. » Fred y a invité Angelina pendant quelque jours à un moment, elle savait donc ce que c'était. « Et je vivrais dans l'appartement au-dessus du magasin ! Mais si George fait la même chose, je ne sais pas. » Fred a alors commencé à joué avec ses cheveux, les tournant entre ses doigts. « Et tu veux savoir la meilleure partie ? » Angelina a ouvert les yeux et a regardé dans les siens. « Je te vois vivre avec moi. » A fini Fred. C'EST CE QU'ANGELINA VOULAIT ENTENDRE !

« Vraiment ? » Elle s'est redressée pour le regarder correctement. « Tu me vois dans ton futur ? »

« Ouais. » Il l'a embrassé sur le front, elle s'est détendue et est revenue à sa position précédente. « Est-ce que c'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Le futur ? »

«Et bien, à moitié. » Elle a soupiré et a pris une grande respiration, 'et bien c'est maintenant ou jamais !'. « Fred, je suis enceinte. »

**

* * *

C'est déjà fini !!!! Je sais que c'est pas gentil de vous laisser avec une fin pareille, mais comme je l'ai marqué plus haut, ce n'est pas moi qui décide !!!**

**Alors à votre avis, quelle sera la réaction de Fred ???? Compréhension, peur, rejet, évanouissement (et si ça arrive à certain!!!lol), ......... **


	5. chapitre 5

**Voilà enfin le chapitre que vous attendiez pour voir la réaction de Fred !!!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et encore MERCI de me dire ce que vous en pensez !!!!**

**

* * *

Horny Juice**

** chapitre 5**

Fred avait l'air de s'être fait gifler par un Kipper (c'est un poisson), il s'est juste coucher là sur le lit, il a lâché la main d'Angelina à ce moment et a regardé dans le vide.

« Tu es quoi ? » A demandé Fred.

« Je suis enceinte. » A-t-elle répété.

« Heu, excuse-moi... » A dit Fred alors qu'il se levait du lit à la hâte vers la porte et a quitter la pièce.

« Fred ! Ne t'en vas pas ! » Angelina s'est juste levé de son lit, n'ayant pas le courage de lui courir après. Elle est donc rester là où elle était et a pleuré.

POV de Fred 'Ho, merlin !' Pensa Fred. 'Je ne peux pas le croire ! Je ne peux pas être père, pas maintenant ! Ca va ruiner tout mes plans pour ma vie !'

Il est descendu en courant les escaliers en pierre menant à la salle commune, il s'est effondré sur le divan devant la cheminée avec les mains sur son visage, agissant comme un proverbe enfantin : 'si je ne peux pas le voir, cela n'arrivera pas.'

Fin du POV de Fred

Mais Fred n'était pas la seule personne dans la salle commune, cependant.

« Fred ? » A demandé Katie regardant le dos du divan où il était étendu. Elle s'est levée d'où elle était assis avec Lee et s'est approchée de Fred. « Fred ? Pourquoi es-tu descendu ? Tu ne devrais pas être encore avec Angelina ? » Fred n'a même pas enlever ses mains de son visage et ne lui a pas répondu. « Arrêtes de me nier putain Fred ! » A soupiré Katie. 'S'il ne parle pas, je devrai utiliser la manière forte.' A-t-elle pensé. « Elle te l'a dis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si elle l'a fait. »

« Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas en haut lui disant qu tu l'aimes et et que vas l'aider ? » dit Katie comme elle mettait ses mains sur les hanches.

« Parce que je ne peux pas. » Fred a enlevé ses mains de son visage et l'a fixé.

« Les hommes ! » A hurler Katie, « Qu'ils baisent SANS NOUS !! » Elle est partie en courant de la salle commune vers son dortoir, où Angelina avait plus que probablement le cœur brisé.Après la brusque sortie de Katie, Lee s'est levé de la table où il était assis avec Katie et a rejoins Fred sur le divan. « Tu choisis vraiment tes moments tu sais ! J'étais à si proche » Lee montrer avec ses doigts quelques millimètres, « de lui donner notre jus d'excitement breveté !! »

« Tu ne veux pas qu'elle touche à cette potion. » A murmuré Fred.

« Tu plaisantes ? » Lee s'est frotté fiévreusement les mains ensembles, « je veux m'amuser ! »

« Non ! » A crié Fred. « A moins que tu ne veux la forcer à agir comme des lapins avec du Viagra ! »

« Mais, qu'est-ce qui a de mal à ça ? » A demander Lee confus.

« Et bien, indépendamment d'être fatigué de façon permanente, les lapins ont des mignons, tout doux et adorables petits bébés lapins. »

« Donc ? »

« Lee ! Je te dis que le jus doit avoir qui font les femmes plus fertiles. »

« Donc ce que tu veux vraiment dire, c'est que tu as mis Angelina enceinte. »

« Oui ! Ainsi n'en donne pas à Katie, à moins que tu ne veules donner à manger à des bébés au lieu de recevoir un diplôme ici. »Lee a fait une drôle de tête. « D'accord mec ! Merci pour l'avertissement, je suis heureux d'avoir manqué ma chance de dormir avec elle. »

Fred l'a regardé, il ne savais pas i Lee était sarcastique ou pas.au même momentKatie a courut jusqu'au dortoir où elle a retrouver Angelina sur le lit. Il semblait qu'elle était au stade avant l'effondrement et avait son visage enfoncé dans les draps rouge et or de Griffondor. « Oh Angelina, » A soupiré Katie et s'est assis à côté de sa meilleure amie pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. « Viens ici. » A-t-elle dit pendant qu'elle ouvrait ses bras pour une étreinte.

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas blâmer Fred de ne plus vouloir être avec moi. »

« Quoi ? Fred n'a quand même pas dit ça ?! » A hurlé Katie.

« Pas avec ces mots, mais quand je lui ai dit il s'est enfuit ! » Angelina a encore sangloté.

« Shhhhh, » Essaya d'apaiser Katie. 'S'il n'a pas dit que c'était finit ils ont encore une chance d'être ensemble !'. « Mais Angie il n'a pas dit qu'il ne voulais plus sotir avec toi non plus. »

« Mais il veut de moi seulement si je ne suis pas enceinte. »

« Mais, tu ne devais pas t'attendre à ce qu'il prenne la nouvelle légèrement. Il serait d'avantage heureux d'avoir des gosses si vous étiez tous les deux plus âgés et mariés, mais vous ne l'êtes pas. Il est effrayé ; il pense que c'est la fin de sa vie. Tu dois juste lui montrer que ce n'est pas la fin, juste le début. »

« Katie, comment pourrais-je le convaincre, quand je ne peux même pas me convaincre. »

« Tu as raison là donc tu dois commencer par te convaincre toi-même, rapidement. Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps. » Katie a donné à Angelina une dernière série d'encouragements et s'est levée du lit. « Je vais te donner du temps pour penser à tous ça, je vais me déstresser dans un bain. »

« Ok, » Angelina a fait un grand sourire. « Et Katie ? » Katie s'est retournée. « Merci, je ne serais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, ou Alicia. »

« Ne t'inquiète à ce sujet. Sérieusement. Je te vois bientôt. » Katie est alors partie.

'Je vais devoir parler à Fred demain, au petit-déjeuner, peut-être.' A penser Angelina alors qu'elle fixait son lit et détendue pour la première fois de la journée.


	6. chapitre 6

**Horny Juice**

**Chapitre 6  
**  
Angelina s'est réveillée lentement alors qu'elle était couchée dans son lit. Pensant au fait qu'elle s'était levée pour le petit-déjeuner et puis ensuite aller à ses cours du mercredi, qu'elle partageait avec Fred...Elle doit parler a Fred, se dit-elle en se levant parce qu'elle allait être en retard pour le petit-déjeuner mais elle ne pouvait pas sortir de son lit. Le chaud, confortable et doux lit était trop bon pour partir ; Mais elle s'est forcé à sortir.

Elle a couru dans les couloirs de Poudlard après s'être lavée, habillée et préparé son matériel de classe, et après avoir également découvert qu'elle était 45 minutes en retard ! Il y a une heure de déjeuner avant les classes donc elle a eu seulement 15 minutes pour trouver dans la grande salle quelque chose à manger.Pendant qu'elle s'asseyait elle a vu Fred à l'extrémité opposée de la table, alors qu'elle faisait un contact des yeux avec lui elle a vu des cernes sous ses yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas bien dormit. Il a également semblé dépressif, comme s'il pensait à ça, elle ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que heureux et gai. Et être à seulement 6m de lui augmentait son sentiment de tristesse.

Angelina a regardé la table pour trouver des aliments à manger rapidement. Elle a vu quelques tranches de pain, elle les a prises et a mis du beurre dessus, ensuite elle a pris des tranches de lards qu'elle a placés entre le pain et a pris la sauce brune qu'elle a ensuite enduit sur le lard jusqu'à ce que la sauce se soit égouttée de son 'bacon buttie', ça semble assez bon maintenant'. Et elle a aimé. ' Ca sera mon nouveau casse-croûte au petit-déjeuner maintenant'. La cloche du premier cours de la matinée a sonné et Angelina avait juste fini.

Elle s'est levée et a pris ses affaires de classes et a quitté la table mais a attendu à la porte de la salle. Elle attendait Fred.

Fred s'est lentement levé et s'est dirigé vers la porte, « Hé », a dit Angelina.

Fred l'a regardé comme s'il se réveillait. « Hmm, hé ? »

« Fred nous devons parler. » Dit Angelina. Voyant son état désolé.

« Quoi, plus tard ce soir, dans la salle commune ? »

« Non, à notre second cours, en Potions. Parce que j'ai Soin Aux Créatures Magiques maintenant et tu as Divination. » Elle l'a étreint, ensuite elle lui a donné un bisou sur la joue et elle a couru vers sa classe.

Quand elle l'a regardé et lui a parlé elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de l'étreindre, alors elle a su qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'empêcher de l'embrasser. 'Je l'aime tellement, j'espère juste que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.'

**

* * *

Je sais c'est très court, mais le prochain chapitre est plus long, je le promet lol !!!!!**

**Je suis aussi déso du retard que j'ai pris dans cette traduction, j'espère pouvoir traduire plus vite pour le prochain chapitre !!!**

**MERCI pour vos reviews, merci, merci !!!!**


	7. chapitre 7

** Horny Juice **

** Chapitre 7 **

Fred marchait sans but vers sa classe de Divination dans la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Il a baillé alors qu'il montait l'échelle pour atteindre la clase du professeur Trelawney. Il a baillé parce qu'il n'a pas pût dormir la dernière nuit et vraicencablement les dernières semaines non plus. Ca avait commencé quand il avait secrètement donné à manger à Angelina du jus d'excitement, par conséquent elle était excitée toute la nuit. Mais la nuit passé il n'avait pas dormi parce qu'il a su qu'Angelina était enceinte.

' Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été si égoïste. Fabriquer cette potion juste pour rendre ma vie sexuelle plus passionnante. Et j'ai maintenant non seulement ruiné ma propre vie mais aussi celle d'Angelina. Je ne sais même pas quel futur elle avait envisagée pour elle. Elle aurait pût être la meilleure joueuse de Quiddich du monde. Ou une puissante Aurore. '

Fred s'est assis à son endroit habituel près de George et Lee. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans cette classe. Il détestait ce cours, cette classe, ces encens puants, la couleur rose bloquant chaque rayon de lumière et en particulier cette cruche de professeur.

« Maintenant, le cours que je voudrais commencer ce matin la lecture des boules de cristal et plus tard les cartes de Tarot-- »

Lee, Fred et George ont sortis leurs parchemins, leurs plumes et leurs pots d'encre. Vous pourriez pensez qu'ils prenaient des notes sur les points principaux du cours mais vous vous tromperiez. Ils projetaient leur prochaine farce. C'était l'une des seules leçons qui leur accordait la paix et le temps pour penser correctement, il ne faisait jamais vraiment de la Divination. Si leur professeur venait autour d'eux pour leur demander quel avenir spirituel ils avaient découvert, ils inventaient tout, et à 80 des fois Trelawney était impressionnée qu'ils aient fait attention à son cours.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous pourrions faire pour changer la couleur de cete salle ? Elle est si rose ! C'est comme à l'intérieur d'une maison de poupée ! » A dit Fred.Pour une certaine raison, tout le monde s'est arrêté de parler et a regardé Fred, il a regardé la classe et tout le monde le regardait, certains étaient morts de rire.

« Monsieur Frederick Weasley ! » A crier la professeur Trelawney à travers la classe.

Fred l'a regardé, tapi et a dit, « Oui, professeur ? »

« Vous avez une aura très foncée autour de vous mon enfant. » Elle a dirigé un doigt tordu et mince vers lui puis son doigt a tourné et a fait signe pour qu'il vienne vers elle. « Apportez votre tas de Tarots avec vous. »

Il a pris ses cartes et a soigneusement marché vers le professeur Trelawney, veillant à ne pas marcher sur les mains ou pieds des autres. 

« Asseyez-vous ici. » Elle a désigné le côté opposé d'une petite table à laquelle elle s'asseyait. Entre eux il y avait une boule de cristal sur un support noir et un ensemble de cartes de tarots faces retournées.

« Avec votre main droite. » A dit Trelawney alors qu'elle donnait les cartes de tarots à Fred, « Mélangez les. » Fred a pris appréhensif les cartes et les a battues. « Bien vous pouvez vous rassemblez autour de nous. » Et ils l'ont fait. George et Lee se tenaient au-dessus de ses épaules.

« C'est fait. » Il a dit.

« Maintenant, étendez neuf cartes face contre table dans trois lignes de trois cartes. »Alors que Fred plaçait les cartes comme le professeur l'avait dit elle a expliqué ce qu'il se passait.

« Mon troisième œil a remarqué une aura très foncée autour de Fred et ceci signifie qu'il est agité intérieurement. »

' Fiou !! J'ai des cernes autour des yeux et mes cheveux sont tout emmêlés, je n'ai pas dormit parce que quelque chose va mal. Elle n'a pas besoin de lire mon aura pour connaître mon émoi intérieur ! La tricheuse !'

« Bien, maintenant quoi ? » A dit Fred à Trelawney.

« C'est bien. Retournés-les. En commençant par celle au coin supérieur gauche. » A dit Trelawney.Il a retourné toutes les cartes et ils ont donc pût voir la face et les lire. A la première rangée : La Croix, l'Enfant, le Cercueil. Deuxième rangée : le Cœur, la Femme, l'Ancre. Troisième rangée : les Poissons, la Chambre, le Trèfle.

« Hmmmm, très intéressant, Très intéressant en effet » Elle l'a regardé fixement pendant qu'elle considérait les cartes.

« Hé, Fred ! » A chuchoté Lee à l'oreille de Fred. « La première rangée ne veut-elle pas dire que tu vas devoir donner ton enfant à un enterrement catholique ? »Le sang de Fred a bouilli alors qu'il se levait et frappait Lee dans l'estomac. « Ce n'était pas très drôle, Lee. Tu sais que je suis sensible à CE sujet. » Fred s'est alors rassis.

« Désolé mec, c'était seulement une plaisanterie. »

« Ne plaisante pas au sujet d'une merde comme ça. »

Trelawney leur a donné une lueur d'avertissement et a continué. « Ce ne sont pas dut out des mauvais cartes Fred. » Elle a désigné la carte au-dessus de celle de l'enfant. « Regardez cette carte, elle est au milieu de la rangée. Ce qui veut dire que c'est la partie centrale dans la 'lecture du présent'. En ce moment, ce jour même. Quelque chose à propos d'un enfant est toujours dans vos pensées. »

'Exact, elle a raison à ce sujet,' pensa Fred. 'Mais j'ai deux frères et sœurs plus jeunes. Elle pourrait papoter et parler de ça, pensant qu'elle a raison.'Trelawney a désigné la carte du cercueil à côté de celle de l'enfant. « Maintenant celle-ci n'est pas mauvaise comme beaucoup de gens le pensent. Elle signifie seulement la mort si elle est à côté de la carte de la Faux. Mais ça signifie juste la fin d'une situation ou la fin de la réflexion à propos d'un enfant. »

Fred a soupiré de soulagement.

« Et celle-ci, » Trelawney a pointé la carte de la Croix, « C'est la Croix. C'est la carte du destin. Elle désigne les secteurs les plus importants pour vous dans votre vie, actuellement. Vous devez avoir confiance en vous et en vos instincts. Encore plus parce que c'est la première carte occupée. Ainsi ce qui devait arriver au sujet de la fin d'une situation avec un enfant, a un sens d'être. »

Fred l'a regardé appréhensif, « Okkkkk. »

« Maintenant, la deuxième rangée. C'est votre vie dans un futur proche. Dans plus ou moins un ans. » Elle a désigné la carte du Cœur. « Elle signifie évidemment l'amour. Et s'il est sous la croix. C'est un amour destiné. Vous êtes censé être, et serez extrêmement heureux, avec cette femme... » Trelawney a désigné la carte de la Femme à côté de la carte du cœur. « Avec la femme qui est au centre des neuf cartes, ce qui signifie que votre monde tourne autour de cette femme que vous aimez. » Trelawney a désigné la troisième carte dans la deuxième rangée. » La carte d'Ancre est la carte de la stabilité. Puisque je sens que vous êtes naturellement un frivole. Ces trois carte ensembles veulent dire que 'la femme que vous aimez tendrement vous stabilisera. »

« Okéééé. » A dit Fred pendant qu'il pensait 'ce doit être Angelina.'

« Maintenant, la troisième rangée signifie le futur à long terme. » Elle a désigné la première carte de la rangée. « La carte du poisson signifie l'argent. Elle représente la fortune et les finances dues au travail. » Elle a désignée la carte de la chambre à côté de l'autre. « Quand le Poisson est à côté de la carte de la Chambre, cela veut dire qu'il y aura de l'argent d'une entreprise. » Elle a désigné la dernière carte des neufs et a sourit. « Pour finir, la carte du Trèfle. C'est la carte la plus chanceuse et la plus heureuse du paquet. Cette carte bénit votre futur, ce qui veut dire qu'il va être lumineux et heureux. »

'Ca signifie le magasin de farces et attrapes Weasley. George et moi allons faire fortune !'

« Etrangement cette étude de Tarot ne dit pas pourquoi vous avez une aura foncée... » Trelawney a arrêté sa phrase au milieu. « Votre aura semble meilleure maintenant, mais pas complètement à la normale. » Elle l'a regardé profondément dans les yeux, « Vous pensez à votre lecture et cherchez si ça a un sens pour vous. »Fred a sentit quelqu'un poussé son épaule ; il a regardé et a vu George montré un morceau de parchemin. « C'est bon Fred, j'ai tout noté, ainsi tu pourras le lire tranquillement plus tard. »

« Merci, » Fred a pris le parchemin de son jumeau.

« Bien ! » Dit Trelawney pour obtenir encore l'attention. « Maintenant tout le monde retourne à sa place et lisez les cartes de Tarot de celui avec qui vous êtes assis et nous ferons la lecture des boules de cristal vendredi. » Tous les élèves de 7ème année ont couru à la place où ils étaient avant. Personne ne pouvait attendre pour savoir leur avenir. Il est retourné à son siège, pensant qu'il devrait montrer ça à Angelina à son prochain cours, Potions.

**

* * *

Voilà c'est finit, j'espère que ça vous a plut, je suis déso du temps que j'ai pris pour publier ce chapitre mais bon j'étais pas trop motiver...alors c'était pas génial...Gros bzou à tout ceux qui ont lu !!!!**


	8. chapitre 8

**Horny Juice  
  
Chapitre 8**

Quand le cours de Fred s'est finit il a pratiquement trébuché sur sa robe en descendant vers la classe de Potions, qui est enseignée dans les cachots du château de Poudlard. Attendant avec impatience son cours de Potions, pour Fred du moins, ce qui était inouï, mais il devait montrer ce parchemin à Angelina, il contenait la lecture de Tarot de Fred par le professeur Trelawney.Alors que Fred courait dans les marches qui menaient aux cachots et qu'il mettait tout son élan pour tourner à un coin il a presque bourré dans Rogue. C'est quand il a rélasié ça qu'il a finalement ralenti et qu'il a feint de marcher normalement.  
  
« Hé Angel. » A dit Fred alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle et qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue.  
  
« Hé Fred. » Elle l'a regardé et lui a sourit. « Tu sembles aller beaucoup mieux, bon cours de Divination ? »Il lui a sourit et lui a dit, « Tu n'as pas idée ! »  
  
Rogue est entré dans la salle de classe et a commencé à énoncer les pouvoirs d'une potion selon des ingrédients dérivés de la Belladone.C'est une plante pour ceux qui l'ignoreraitFred s'est vite ennuyé et a jeté un coup d'œil à Angelina. Et il a sourit, elle avait beaucoup de boue sur sa robe. « Bon cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques ? »  
  
« Ouais, c'était ok, je suppose. Nous avons étudié les licornes et les Hippogriffes. Tu sais comment peuvent être les licornes. »  
  
« Quoi ? Elles ne doivent quand même pas s'attendre à ce que tu restes toujours vierge. C'est déjà bien que tu sois une fille. Ces foutues licornes sont si difficiles à satisfaire ! »Angelina a éclaté de rire. « Ouais, mais les Hippogriffes étaient assez sympas. Peut-être que j'en achèterais un quand je serais plus vieille... ? »  
  
« Mais et la boue ? » Un Hippogriffe t'a poussé ou quoi ? »  
  
« Non. Longue histoire... »  
  
« Maintenant allumer vos feux et prenez votre chaudron pour les potions acides ! » A crié Rogue. Evidemment Fred et Angelina ne s'occupaient pas des détails de la leçon.  
  
« Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas nettoyée ? » A demandé curieusement Fred.  
  
« Ca me rappelle quand on gagne un match de Quiddich. C'est un signe de victoire ! » A dit Angelina alors qu'elle faisait un pose discrète dans sa préparation.Il l'a regardé et a haussé un sourcil et a dit, « Le signe de 'victoire' ne te rend quà moitié sexy tu sais. » A-t-il chuchoté dans son oreille.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ton cours de Divination pour aiguiser tes esprits ? » A dit Angelina alors qu'elle allumait un petit feu.  
  
« J'ai eu une lecture de Tarot. » A dit Fred lorsqu'il a pris le chaudron qu'ils partageraient.  
  
« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas sensé être débile, rose bonbons et complètement INVENTER ? » Angelina et Fred ont rigolé.  
  
« Ouais, mais c'était une bonne lecture. » Dit Fred alors qu'il retirait le parchemin que lequel George avait pris des notes et l'a remis à Angelina. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? »  
  
« Ca n'a ni queue ni tête. Tu sais que je n'écoute pas cette merde, Fred. »  
  
« Trelawney a parler de cette rangée. » Il a dessiné de sa baguette les cartes. Il a vu son regard bouleverser pendant qu'il dessinait les cartes à son attention. « La croix, l'enfant et le cercueil ne signifient pas la mort. » Elle a soupiré.  
  
« Et bien ça semble très sinistre. »  
  
« Je sais. Je n'oserais même pas te dire ce que Lee m'a dit ! »  
  
Pendant la majeure partie du cours Fred a raconté à Angelina au sujet des cartes et de ce qu'elles pourraient signifier pour leur futur. Et avant qu'ils l'aient compris la journée s'est finie et ils étaient de retour dans la salle commune ne faisant pas leurs devoirs. Il y avait des choses très importantes à penser comme par exemple leur futur ensemble.  
  
« Ainsi, laisse-moi résumer. » Dit Fred alors qu'il lisait la très grande liste, « ...Quand nous serons plus vieux, nous vivrons ensemble et ferons des millions avec le magasin de Farces et Attrapes Weasley, nous irons dans un château en Irlande pour les vacances, mais aussi en Amérique et dans les îles Maurice. Plusieurs race d'Hippogriffes, on deviendraient les meilleurs joueurs de Quiddich du monde dans nos positions respectives sur le terrain, ont battra et humiliera Marcus Flint, auront trois gosses et deviendront légendaire !! »Fred l'a regardé, « C'es tout ? »  
  
« Oh, que dirais-tu de posséder un phoenix ! J'ai toujours voulu en avoir un !! » A dit Angelina en pointant la liste qu'ils avaient écrite, indiquant qu'elle voulait qu'il l'inscrive dessus, comme si c'était une liste imposée par la loi. « Oh, tu pourrais aussi bien écrire la défaite de Voldemort dans une compétition de bikini et on apprendre le Fourchelang ! » A dit ironiquement Fred.  
  
« Fred ne sois pas idiot, tu sais bien que le Fourcheland est héréditaire. » Elle savait qu'il était sarcastique, mais elle avait décidé d'atténuer son sarcasme avant qu'ils ne s'engueulent.  
  
« Je suis fatiguée Fred. » Angelina a bâillé, « Je vais au lit, penser à notre futur a rendu mon cerveau tout embrouillé. » Elle l'a embrassé. « Oh d'ailleurs j'ai un rendez-vous demain dans le milieu de la matinée pour voir Madame Pomfresh. »  
  
« Ok bébé, on se voient demain. »  
  
« Bonne nuit, Fred. »

« 'Nuit, Angel. »


	9. chapitre 9

**Horny Juice**

**Chapitre 9**

Angelina s'est lentement réveillé d'un sommeil paisible et profond. Elle est resté étendue pendant quelques minutes en regardant autour d'elle et a vu les lits de ses amies, Alicia et Katie, vides et refaits. Elle s'est rappelée qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec madame Pomfresh. 'Encore aucune nausée matinale...j'espère que tout va bien avec le bébé...Mais je suis enceinte cependant, je n'ai pas eu mes règles depuis six, ou presque sept semaines!' Elle a entendu du bruit venant d'en bas des escaliers de la salle commune, ce qui par ailleurs se produisait chaque matin. De sorte que cela signifiait que personne n'était encore partis manger pour le petit-déjeuner, il devait être près de huit heure quart. Elle avait environ une heure quart à attendre avant d'aller à l'infirmerie. Ainsi Angelina s'est levé et est sortie du lit, a mis sa robe et est descendue dans la salle commune pour voir si Fred était toujours là.Quand elle est arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle a vu Fred couché sur le divan à côté du feu et George à côté de lui et Alicia était couchée sur George. Angelina à rit nerveusement pour elle-même, 'Alicia n'a jamais manqué de tact...'. Elle a parcouru le chemin jusqu'à Fred et s'est assis sur l'accoudoir du divan où il était et a mis un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre à caresser affectueusement ses cheveux. "Bonjour Fred."

" 'Jour Angel." Fred a regardé son peignoir, "Tu ne te changes pas pour nous rejoindre en cours?"

"Non." A simplement dit Angelina. "J'ai bientôt mon rendez-vous, je vais juste perdre un cours. Ainsi je te rejoindrais pour Botanique, au deuxième cours, ok?"

"Ok." La classe des Griffondors est lentement sortie de la salle commune, Fred et Angelina ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué jusqu'à ce que Alicia se soit levée et que George a fait de même.

"Bon Fred, tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant que le petit-déjeuner ne soir partit. Je sais que tu ne sais rien faire l'estomac vide." Elle a hérissé ses cheveux rouges flammes pendant qu'il se levait.

"Ouais." A répondu Fred. Il n'a même pas essayé de remettre ses cheveux en place. "Tu me connais si bien."

"Et bien nous avons vécu ensemble pratiquement sept ans, ainsi plus rien ne m'étonne."

Ils ont marché vers le hall d'entrée de la salle commune de Griffondor et Angelina a embrassé Fred sur les lèvres et il lui a sourit affectueusement.

"Bonne chance, Angel. Tu me racontera ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, hein?"

"Naturellement, tu sera le premier au courant. Je te raconterai chaque petit détail."

"Et bien. A tantôt." A dit Fred alors qu'il lui faisait un gros câlin un peu gauche.

"On se voit tantôt, Freddykins!" A dit Angelina en riant. C'est comme s'ils étaient déjà mariés.A peu près une heure plus tard

Angelina arpentait le couloir à côté de la porte massive de l'infirmerie. Elle était là depuis un petit temps, à arpenter et à réfléchir. Elle était vraiment nerveuse. Plus elle arpentai la pièce plus elle devenait nerveuse. Jusqu'à...

"Mlle Johnson! Veillez arrêtez de marcher et entrez ici! Vous dérangez les autres patients."Angelina a passé sa tête par la grande porte de chêne de l'infirmerie et a vu que Madame Pomfresh marchait vers la porte et Angelina l'a suivie, et a alors fermé la porte derrière elle.

"Je suis désolé, Madame Pomfresh. J'étais simplement nerveuse. 'La première fois de ma vie' et tout ça."Le visage de Pomfresh s'est adoucit de compréhension. "Oh, avancez dans cette pièce, mon coeur. C'est pour que ça reste confidentiel." Madame Pomfresh a enroulé un bras autour d'Angelina sympathiquement.Elles ont marché jusqu'à un petit cabinet avec un bureau au milieu de la pièce et des affiches sur le mur de toutes sortes de potions et de conseils comme 'Soit Sur D'avoir ta formule contre la grippe' et ainsi de suite.

"Maintenant ma chère, j'ai cru comprendre que vosu êtes enceinte, c'est bien cela?" A dit Madame Pomfresh alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur une chaise de cuir et a indiqué à Angelina qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir.

"Oui, c'est exact." A répondu Angelina en croisant ses chevilles, triturant ses mains et ne la regardant pas dans les yeux.

"Oh, relaxez-vous, vous pouvez me regarder, je ne vais pas vous jugez et je ne dirais rien de tout ce qui se produira à l'intérieur de ces quatre murs."Angelina s'est sentie mieux sachant que Madame Pomfresh n'allait pas lui dire à quel point elle était stupide.

"Maintenant ma chère, cela fait combien de temps que vous avez eu vos dernières règles?" A continué Madame Pomfresh.

"Heu..., il y a environ 45, 46 jours."

"Et bien, c'est un signe." A définit Madame Pomfresh alors qu'elle se posait contre le dossier de sa chaise et a ouvert un tiroir à côté d'elle et qu'elle en a sortit sa baguette magique, elle a fermé le tiroir et a commencer à feuilleter un gros livre médical qui était sur le bureau. "C'est bon, j'ai trouvé." A-t-elle dit alors qu'elle se plongeait dans le livre. Ces yeux défilaient au-dessus du texte et le mémorisait. 'Ok ma chère! Essayons ceci." Madame Pomfresh s'est levée. "Pourriez-vous vous asseoir sur le bureau svp?"Angelina s'est levée et a glissé sur le bureau de Madame Pomfresh.L'infirmière a dit une incantation latine, a effleurer de sa baguette magique Angelina et sa baguette à émit une petite lumière qui est aller vers Angelina et a entouré son corps comme une aura.

"Maintenant Angelina ceci pourrait prendre une minute ou deux, mais ce qui va se produire c'est que l'aura va changer de couleur et va énoncer de combien de temps vous êtes enceinte." Madame Pomfresh a rebalayer la page du regard. "Maintenant si vosu êtes enceinte de 20-40 jours, vous émettrez une couleur pourpre, allant sur l'indigo."

"Oh, ok." A dit Angelina émerveillée.

Elles ont attendues...

Mais elle n'était pas pourpre, ou même indigo. Son aura allait du bleu au vert.

Madame Pomfresh a fait une grimace. "Etrange."

Angelina s'est inquiétée. "Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, pourquoi je suis bleu-verte?"

"Attendez ma chère, je regarde..." Elle s'est pliée au-dessus de la page exaspérée. "Ah! Voilà." Elle l'a regardé et son visage s'est tendu.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Est-ce que quelque va mal avec le bébé??" A dit Angelina complètement paniquée, désignant son ventre.

"Je ne sais pas comment te le dire Angelina mais la couleur bleu-verte indique que tu es enceinte de cinq mois."

"Mais...C'est impossible!" A crié Angelina.

"Je sais ma chère, je sais." A dit Madame Pomfresh pendant qu'elle annulait le sort qui était actuellement sur Angelina et cherchait une explication du pourquoi cela s'était produit. "Bon ce sort indique votre taux d'hormones dans le sang...PEUT ÊTRE que vous avez seulement un taux plus élevés d'oestrogène dans votre sang que la normale."

"Mais deux fois plus?"

"Laissez-moi trouvez un autre sort pour vous." Pomfresh a feuilletez le livre. Pour dire la vérité, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça avant. Et elle s'inquiétait pour Angelina, mais elle ne pouvait pas le montrer autrement Angelina saurait que quelque chose n'allait pas. "Oh, ceci pourrait fonctionner."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" A dit Angelina alors qu'elle tendait son bras pour regarder le livre, quoique de sa position l'écriture fût à l'envers.

"Ce sort surveille la croissance et le bien-être du bébé." A dit Madame Pomfresh avec espoir.

"Oh oui, ça marchera." A dit Angelina avec enthousiaste.

"Bien ma chère, j'aurais besoin que vous vous couchiez sur le bureau." Angelina a fait ce qu'elle a dit. "Maintenant j'étend ma baguette magique sur votre ventre, la pointe tournée vers votre tête et le bout faisant face à vos pieds, je place mon doigt sur la baguette et je dis le charme. Et puis, dépendant de votre grossesse, la baguette flottera à une certaine distance de votre ventre. Alors selon la croissance, la baguette tournera, comme une boussole. Le nord sera votre tête, le sud vos pieds, l'est votre main gauche et l'ouest votre main droite. Si le bébé est en bonne santé la baguette se dirigera vers la nord-est dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, mais si quelque chose ne vas pas bien elle pointera dans la direction du sud-ouest dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre."

Angelina n'a pas tout compris mais elle a pensé qu'elle verrait bien ce qui de passera et que peut-être cela lui semblera plus raisonnable. "Ok."

Madame Pomfresh a dit le charme avec son doigt sur la baguette magique et a attendu qu'elle lévite.

Mais elle ne l'a pas fait.

Elle a répété le charme d'une voix claire, mais la baguette n'a pas lévité ou n'a même pas changé de direction.

Angelina paniquait maintenant, elle était complètement effrayée.Madame Pomfresh ne savait plus quoi penser, mais elle ne s'en est pas soucié et a répété le charme, voulant que la baguette se déplace. Elle a soupiré quand elle s'est déplacée, mais le soulagement est bien vite partit quand la baguette magique s'est mise a tourné comme si elle était possédée.Ni l'une ni l'autre n'ont bougé un muscle, elles ont juste observés la baguette pendant qu'elle tournait et qu'elle lévitait, mais il s'es passé quelque chose d'inattendu. Elle a cessé de tourner et le bout a touché son abdomen, avec la pointe vers le ciel. Ce n'était pas sensé se produire, elle n'était pas sensée indiquée ça.

"Ma...Madame Pomfresh? Est-ce que ça veut dire que mon bébé va bien?"Pomfresh lui a jeté un coup d'oeil et a relu le paragraphe sur le charme. "Un moment, ma chère. Je sui sur que la baguette n'était pas sensée faire ça." Le visage de Pomfresh s'est obscurcit. "Je suis désolée ma chère." Madame Pomfresh a repris sa baguette et l'a remise dans le tiroir. "Vous pouvez vous relevez maintenant, je vais vous dire ce qui se passe."

Angelina a eu une montée subite de panique en elle. 'Oh Merlin! Quelque chose ne va pas! Je sais que c'est ça! Comment est-ce que je vais dire à Fred que quelque chose ne vas pas avec NOTRE premier enfant!! Est-ce que c'était ça que les cartes de Trelawney signifiaient?''


	10. chapitre 10

**Voilà la suite que vous attendiez!!! Merci de vos petites reviews!!!! Et juste pour info non je ne suis pas sadique, j'ai juste des tendances démoniaques qui prennent le contrôle sur moi lol mais bon j'ai été plus forte quelles alors voici le chapitre...**

**

* * *

Horny Juice **

**Chapter 10**

Madame Pomfresh a regardé Angelina avec des yeux tristes, a mis une main sur son épaule et a dit sympathiquement, « Angelina, assied toi sur une chaise stp. »

Angelina a sauté de la table et s'est précipité vers une chaise, accrochant pratiquement le siège, et le griffant d'anxiété. « Ce n'est sûrement pas quelque chose de si terrible pour je doive m'asseoir ?? » Bien qu'elle savait secrètement ce qui se passait mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer à elle-même.

« Je suis effrayer de ça, ma chère... » Madame Pomfresh a massé le bout de son nez. « Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, parce que je ne comprend pas moi-même. MAIS le dernier sort était le sort le plus puissant et ça n'a pas marché. »

« Mais je ne comprend pas ce que ça voulait dire. C'était censé m'indiqué quoi ? » A demandé Angelina.

« Angelina. » Madame Pomfresh a soupiré ; « Je suis désolé de devoir te dire cela ma chère mais tu n'es _pas _enceinte. »

« QUOI ??!! » A crié Angelina. Elle s'est levé et a recommencer à arpenter la pièce. 'Je ne peux pas le croire ! J'étais effrayé que quelque chose de ce genre se produise mais c'est pire ! Comment est-ce que je vais le dire à Fred ? Il avait finalement accepté l'idée d'avoir une famille.' Et c'est avec ses pensées qu'Angelina s'est appuyée contre le bureau et s'est laissé glissée par terre, les larmes coulant rapidement. Laissant sortir toute son inquiétude, ses efforts et ayant à nouveau des craintes. « J'ai pratiquement mentit à Fred ! »

Madame Pomfresh s'est précipitée vers Angelina et s'est mise à genoux sur le plancher devant l'écolière. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle était, c'était seulement une fille de 18 ans qui avait pensé être sur le point de devenir mère pour la première fois, elle a probablement dû convaincre le père que ce n'était pas une catastrophe. Mais voir Angelina sur le plancher comme cela pleurant comme s'il n'y avait aucun lendemain, elle savait qu'Angelina voulait un bébé plus que n'importe qui. « Je suis si désolé, ma puce. » Pomfresh a serré Angelina dans une étreinte maternelle.

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été réglé ? Pourquoi j'ai un besoin maladif de lard ? » A alors crié Angelina, « Et pourquoi est-ce que le premier test indiquait que j'étais ENCEINTE DE CINQ MOIS !? »

« Je ne sais pas, Angelina. Vous avez dû faire une grossesse fantôme. »

« Comment ça se fait ? » A demandé timidement Angelina, regardant l'infirmière avec les yeux souillés de larmes.

« Cela veut dire que ton taux d'hormones a atteint un certain point dans ton corps qui est seulement atteint lorsque tu es enceinte. Certaines de vos hormones vous ont dupées et votre corps a pensé que vous étiez enceinte. » Elle a fait une pause. « Voilà pourquoi le premier teste a indiqué que vous étiez enceinte, il mesure le taux d'œstrogène dans le sang. Et à ce test vous avez le même niveau de quelqu'un qui est enceinte de cinq mois. »

Angelina a soupiré. « Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je l'ai dit à Fred et maintenant il est dans son cours en attendant que je le rejoigne pour lui dire comment vont le bébé et moi. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir allé en cours aujourd'hui. »

« Et bien, je vais envoyer un hibou à vos professeurs aujourd'hui et leur dire que vous ne seriez pas présente aujourd'hui. »

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas leur dire pourquoi ! »

« Je n'allais pas leur dire pourquoi, ma chère. C'est entre nous. »

« Merci. » Angelina a étreint l'infirmière. Elle était vraiment reconnaissante pour tout l'appui de Madame Pomfresh.

« Souvenez vous juste de l'amour, vous pourrez toujours fondé une famille, mais commencer maintenant lorsque vous êtes à Poudlard n'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose. » A dit Madame Pomfresh alors qu'elle souriait.

« Oui, je suppose que vous avez raison. Merci encore. » Angelina s'est levée et est partit du cabinet.

Madame Pomfresh l'a amenée jusqu'aux grandes portes de chêne, « Ne le dite pas mais j'aurais seulement souhaitez pouvoir vous dire quelque chose que vous vouliez entendre. »

Angelina est partie. Une larme solitaire a coulé lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, 'Je viens ici pensant que je suis enceinte, je n'étais pas seule, et maintenant sachant que je ne le suis pas, je suis seule.' Elle est arrivée à la salle commune se demandant comment Fred allait le prendre quand elle lui aurait dit. 'Et bien.' A-t-elle pensé, 'Au moins il me reste la fin de la journée pour trouver une manière de lui dire.'

Pendant qu'Angelina réfléchissait dans la salle commune, Madame Pomfresh a commencé à écrire une à chacun des professeurs d'Angelina qu'elle avait aujourd'hui pour dire qu'elle ne se joindrait pas aux cours. Et pour Angelina elle a pensé qu'elle avait besoin de présence. Elle a également ajouté que si Frederick Weasley était dans leur classe il fallait lui demandé d'aller voir Mlle Johnson dans leur salle commune, discrètement.

Pendant de temps

Fred était en Botanique, son deuxième cours de la journée. Il attendait qu'Angelina le rejoigne et lui raconter son rendez-vous avec Madame Pomfresh. Il espérait de tout cœur que tout irait bien avec Angelina et son bébé. Bien qu'il ne savait pas que c'était en vain. Alors qu'il mettait en terre un certain lierre de nuit, un dangereux poison, un hibou a volé dans la serre chaude, laissant tombé une lettre devant le professeur Chourave et s'est de nouveau envolé vers l'infirmerie. Il connaissait le hibou, c'était le hibou personnel de Madame Pomfresh, et c'était la seule à avoir un grand-duc. Il a observé le professeur Chourave ouvrir la lettre, et elle l'a regardé dans les yeux.

Maintenant Fred était inquiet. Pourquoi le regardait-elle. Angelina était morte ? 'Naturellement pas, ne sois pas stupide !' S'est-il dit. Alors le professeur Chourave s'est mise à marcher vers lui et il s'est rappelé, 'le bébé ! Est-ce la raison du pourquoi Angel n'est pas avec moi maintenant ?'

Le professeur Chourave est arrivé à Fred, elle s'est penché pour lui chuchoté « Fred, Madame Pomfresh m'a dit de vous dire d'aller voir Angelina dans la salle commune. »

Le visage de Fred est devenu livide.

« Et prenez cette note avec vous au cas où on vous interrogerais du pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cours. » Le professeur lui a remis la note et a retourné son attention vers la classe pour que les élèves arrêtent de regarder Fred alors qu'il partait.

Fred savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il ne voulait pas se mélanger les pensées et juste se concentrer sur le fait de courir le plus rapidement qu'il pourrait jusqu'à la salle commune sans tomber.

**

* * *

Et voilà c'est finit, déso pour vous mais Angelina n'est pas enceinte !!! Et elle n'attend pas de jumeaux non plus lol (c'était pas mal l'idée !!)**

**A la prochaine quand je serais rentré de mon petit séjour à la mer avec mes cops !!!!! **


	11. chapitre 11

** Horny Juice **

** Chapitre 11 **

Fred est monté jusqu'au portrait de le Grosse Dame, à l'extrémité du long couloir dans une haute tour de château de Poudlard, l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Griffondor. Il courait si vite u'il ne sait presque pas arrêté jusqu'à ce qu'il lève ses mains pour ne pas heurter le mur. Fred a fortement haleté alors qu'il se penchait sur le mur comme appui.

« Mot de passe ? » A demandé la Grosse Dame.

« Menthe poivrée. » A soufflé Fred.

Le portrait s'est déplacé de ses charnières et l'a laissé entrer dans la Salle Commune.Il est entré dans la Salle Commune avec des jambes lasses, a regardé autour. Alarmé. Mais personne autour. Peut-être qu'Angelina était dans son dortoir...ou dans la salle de bain. Il a décidé de tenter sa chance avec le dortoir ainsi il est monté jusqu'au niveau supérieur de la tour où étaient les dortoirs de septième année et s'est mis face à la porte et a frappé.

POV d'Angelina

Angelina a sursauté quand elle a entendu des coups sur la porte. Elle était couchée sur le côté dans on lit, en pleurant. Maintenant elle devait décider si elle laissait entrer la personne, qui que c'était.

« Qui est-ce ? » A-t-elle demandé doucement entre deux sanglots.

« C'est moi, Fred ! » A-t-il dit. Il semblait paniqué. 'Il doit avoir entendu mes pleurs'. A pensé Angelina pour elle-même. Elle s'en est voulu pour ça, devait-elle le laisser entrer et le lui dire ? Naturellement qu'elle le devait ! Mais cela n'était pas facile à faire. 'Comment Fred va-t-il le prendre ? Une seule façon de le découvrir.'

« Entre Fred. » A-t-elle dit.

POV de Fred Fred a ouvert la porte. Se préparant à ce qui allait se produire dans les minutes à venir. Et a marché dans la pièce. Il a vu Angelina en tas sur son lit.

Fin du POV de Fred Il s'est précipité vers elle et s'est assis sur son lit, a placé son bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle se jetais sur la poitrine de Fred. 

« Shhhh, Angel... » A apaisé Fred, « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Madame Pomfresh ? »

Angelina n'a fait que pleurer et Fred a étreint Angelina contre lui.

« Fred, ne sois pas furieux contre moi... » A commencé Angelina.

« Rien ne pourra jamais me rendre furieux contre toi. »

« Ho, je ne sais pas par où commencé... » A dit Angelina, sur le bord de recommencer à pleurer.

« Shhhh. » A dit Fred en caressant ses cheveux, « Commence du début. »

Angelina s'est relevé et a regardé Fred dans les yeux. « Et bien le premier sort de Madame Pomfresh devait montrer mon taux d'hormones. Elle a dit le sort et il y a eu de la lumière autour de moi. Elle a dit que le lumière changera de couleur en fonction de mon taux. Je devais être 'indigo' mais après une minutes ou deux j'étais 'bleu-vert'.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! » A demandé Fred nerveux.

« Et bien je te le dirais, si tu cessais de m'interrompre ! » Angelina a alors continué à raconter. « J'ai demandé à Madame Pomfresh ce que ça signifiait et le bleu-vert signifie que je suis enceinte de cinq mois... »

« QUOI ?! » A crié Fred.

« Fred !! Est-ce que tu vas me laisser finir cette histoire ou PAS !? » A alors crié Angelina.

« Je suis désolé, Angel. Continue stp. »

« Merci. Quoi qu'il en soit, à ce moment-là j'étais terrifiée. Elle a dit que ça pouvait seulement signifié que j'avais un niveau élevé d'œstrogène dans le sang. »

« D'accord...est qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? » A demandé Fred.

« Le prochain sort m'a encore plus effrayé, de toutes les manières qui soit. J'ai dû me coucher sur le bureau, et puis Madame Pomfresh a jeté un sort a sa baguette et m'a dit que la baguette se dirigerait dans une certaine direction et qu'elle léviterait à une certaine hauteur en fonction de ma grossesse et de la santé du bébé, pour te dire la vérité, je n'ai pas compris. Mais la baguette non plus. Elle n'a pas lévité et n'a pointé aucune direction ! Elle a essayé le sort deux fois de plus pour s'assurer qu'elle le faisait correctement mais lors de la troisième fois la baguette est devenue folle... »

« Folle ? » A demandé Fred en souriant.

« Par faute d'un meilleur terme, oui. Stp laisse-moi continuer mon histoire... ! »Fred a incliné silencieusement la tête et Angelina a continué. « De toute façon, la baguette s'est énervée, elle a pointée le ciel en tournant sur elle comme une folle... » Angelina a pris sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et l'a fait tournée, pour l'effet visuel, « Puis elle s'est arrêtée. En dirigeant le bout vers le bas, bien au-dessus de mon ventre. Et c'est à ce moment que Madame Pomfresh m'a di ce que ça signifiait : Fred, je ne suis pas enceinte et je ne l'ai jamais été. Elle m'a dit que le premier test avait réagit parce que j'avais fait une grossesse fantôme. »C'est arrivé à l'esprit de Fred ; Angelina a pu le voir sur son visage. Il n'allait pas être père. Mais un autre chose est venue à l'esprit de Fred, 'Les hormones, c'est ce jeu qui a tout créé ! Ce doit être ma potion qui a augmenté son taux d'hormones et a dupé son corps en lui faisant croire qu'elle était enceinte. Tout est de ma faute ! » Pensa Fred, malheureux contre lui-même.

« Je suis désolé Fred. » A dit sincèrement Angelina, ne sachant évidemment pas ce que Fred pensait. « Si je l'avais su, je ne te l'aurais pas dit. » Angelina a baissé la tête avec un air triste dans les yeux. « Je me sens un peu stupide maintenant, je n'ai jamais eu de nausée et d'autres choses ! »

« Non, non, Angel. Ce n'est pas ta faute ! » A dit Fred en l'enveloppant dans une forte étreinte, caressant ses cheveux, se demandant s'il devait dire ou pas que c'était sa faute à lui, pas à elle. Il a comploté pour une vie sexuelle plus intéressante, ce qui la rendue triste ; parce que maintenant elle sentait qu'elle lui devait quelque chose. Mais c'était lui qui lui devait quelque chose, une fichue BONNE EXPLICATION ! Mais lui pardonnera-t-elle ? Il ne pourra pas la blâmer si elle ne le fait pas, mais ce n'était pas sa décision.

Je tiens juste à dire que je suis désolé mais Angelina n'est pas enceinte et ne le sera pas dans les prochains chapitres (il en reste trois) !!!! Si vous aimez vraiment l'idée qu'Angelina soit enceinte, je vais essayer de rechercher une fic où elle l'est, juste pour vous faire plaisir, si ça c'est pas zentil......lol

**

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews !!!!!!!**


	12. chapitre 12

** Horny Juice **

** Chapitre 12 **

POV de Fred 

'Regarde Fred, sale branleur. Putain regarde la. Elle est en train de pleurer tout son saoul sur toi ! Elle pense avoir fait quelque chose de mal mais c'est entièrement ta faute, avec ta libido hyperactive. Ca en a valu la peine ?' Lui demanda sa conscience. 'Et bien...ça en valait la peine, foutu attardé ?' Cette pensée était comme un coup de pied dans la tête. Sa nature surprotectrice envers Angelina était si forte que sa propre CONSCIENCE le déchirait et GAGNAIT !'Ok, ok.' Dit Fred à sa conscience, 'Je lui dirai. J'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas aussi bouchée que toi !'

'Tu ferais mieux d'espérer qu'elle ne te frappe pas, parce que si je n'étais pas toi je te découperais le cerveau et je te le ferais bouffer.'

Fin du POV de Fred

« Shhhh, Angel. Ce n'est pas ta faute...Crois-moi. »

POV d'Angelina

Je l'ai regardé, mes yeux tout endoloris d'avoir tellement pleurer et de les avoir essuyer sur le pull-over de Fred tricoté maison avec un grand 'F' dessus, et mon nez fonctionnait comme un robinet. Je parie que je n'étais pas très attirante en ce moment. Mais c'était le plus petit de mes ennuis.

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles Fred ? »Fred a baissé la tête, comme s'il avait honte de me regarder, ma main droite a relevé son menton, ainsi je pouvais regarder ces yeux bleus/verts que me semblaient si habituels, mais ils me semblaient plus foncés...

« Fred, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »Il m'a alors agrippé dans ses bras, pas vraiment serrés, mais fermement. 'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il ne va quand même pas me frapper ?'

« C'est MA faute, Angelina. C'est moi qui ai créé tout ce bazar ! Si je ne pensais pas qu'à moi et à mon besoin de sexe, tu n'en serais pas arriver là !'Je l'ai regardé longuement et durement. 'Alors comme ça il pense qu'il est le seul à blâmer. C'est vrai qu'il l'est à moitié, mais pas entièrement.'

« Ok, Fred, nous sommes tous les deux à blâmer... » J'ai commencé mais Fred m'a coupé.

« NON ! Angel, tu ne comprends pas. C'EST – MA - FAUTE !! Je t'ai donné une potion d'hormones pour amplifier notre vie sexuelle mais le plan a foiré et m'est retombé dessus. »Il s'est laissé aller et s'est effondrer sur moi avec la tête baissée. Il s'est calmé maintenant. Mais j'étais furieuse ! En plus je réfléchissait à tout ça, avec tout ce que j'avais dû faire, tout ce qui c'était passé, l'effort que j'avais dû faire, l'indignité de devoir le dire à mes amis, l'avoir presque dit à mes parents et le fait que la moitié des professeurs le savaient ; TOUT CA PARCE QU'IL VOULAIT ME BAISER PLUS SOUVENT !!!

« TU AS FAIT QUOI ?? EST-CE QUE TU SAIS TOUT CE QUE J'AI DÛ ENDURER ?? TU LE SAIS ??!! » Je criais alors que je pensais à ce qui c'était produit et ce qui aurait pût se produire. Quoi que je savais que c'était finit, je n'ai pas cessé de crier, pour vous dire la vérité, j'étais si emmêlée dans mes propres pensées que je n'ai même pas entendu mon hurlement. Je parie que Fred a fait la même chose, mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Mais j'aurais certainement dû, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je me suis arrêter à temps pour m'entendre dire, « JE NE VEUS PLUS JAMAIS VOUS REVOIR, FRED WEASLEY !!! » 'Oh, c'était un peu dur, il m'aime beaucoup, ça le tuera !' J'ai pensé.Je l'ai regardé. Il semblait choqué, blessé et plus que n'importe quoi effrayer. Je ne pouvais supporter qu'il me regarde comme ça, comme si j'allais le fusiller s'il respirait une fois de trop. Je devais sortir d'ici, le regarder comme ça me terrifiait aussi. Ainsi je me suis levé du lit et j'ai couru jusqu'à la porte, en bas des escaliers, hors de la Salle Commune et après hors du château de Poudlard. Je devais être seule, pour réfléchir. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette foutue bombe qu'il vient de m'exploser à la figure ?'

Fin du POV d'Angelina

**Et un chapitre de plus, rien que pour vous, il était pas facile du tout à traduire, j'espère pas avoir fait trop de fautes...si y en a dites-le moi, je modifierai!!!**

**Voilà plus que deux chapitres, au prochain qui arrivera bientôt!!**


	13. chapitre 13

**Voooilà l'avant dernier chapitre !!!!**

**Noika : kikoo, alors j'ai été lire ta fic, bien que je ne sois pas vmt fan des Hermy/Dray, j'en étais litérallement fan avant mais j'ai fait une overdose de ces fics et du coup maintenant, ca passe plus trop...mais bon je l'ai kan même lu vu que c'était demander si gentiment, et je dois dire que j'aime bien, sauf que peut-être tu n'entre pas trop dans les détails et que des fois, y faudrait mais sinon, j'atend la suite !!!**

**Kikou224: hiii, mai comme je te retrouve lol!! c'est bizare mais ces tjs les mêmes qui me lise mes histoires (pas ke je men plaigne!!) lol, merci pour ton ptit mot**

**sushi-powa** : **et oui cette fois-ci tu n'a pas le chapitre avant les autres, parce qu'il faut se connecter sur msn, ma chérie!!!!lol, j'te fais plin de gro bzou et a bientôt**

**Bubllegum712: Alors toi, je te di merci car tu es ma revieweuse attitrée pour cette fic étant donné que tes la seule qui me laisse un prit mot a chaque chapitre, je te di un gro merci et je te fai ossi plin de gro bzou **

**Merci aussi à ceux qui ont reviewé (même si y en a pas bcp...)**

**

* * *

Horny Juice**

**Chapitre 13**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis le 'je ne veux plus jamais te voir', Fred et Angelina ne pouvait à peine resté dans la même piève ensemble à moins qu'il n'y soit forcé, comme au cours Mais quand il était temps de déjeuner ou de dîner ou même après les cours dans la Salle Commune, ils devaient garder leurs distances, bien qu'au fond d'eux-mêmes ils ne voulaient pas vraiment être distant. POV de Fred

C'était dimanche, tout était tellement silencieux dans la Salle Commune où Fred réfléchissait à la nuit dernière où lui et George étaient allés aux Trois Balais et ils en étaient arrivés à un tel point qu'ils pouvaient à peine marcher droit, mais il pouvait quand même se souvenir. Il a dit à George ce qui c'était passé entre lui et Angelina il y a quelques nuits. La chose suivante dont il se rappelait était eux deux rampant dans le passage secret qui mène de Poudlard à Pré-au-lard, complètement saoul, s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre parce que leurs propres jambes ne pouvaient plus les tenir debout, chantant une chanson que leur mère leur chantait quand ils étaient petits :

**Flash-back**

« J'AI PITIÉ DE MOI, J'AI PITIÉ DE MOI ET PAS QU'UN PEU. » « IL Y AURA DU WHISKY, DU VIEN ET DU XÉRÈS ET DU RHUM POUR LE COCHER AUSSI. » « JE PARTIRAI AVEC TOI, JE NE REVIENDRAI PAS AVEC TOI. » « J'AI PITIÉ DE MOIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! »

Ils ont alors rit. « Tu sais hic Fred, cette chanson a été faite pour toi. » A dit George à son frère jumeau.

« Huh ? Pourquoi ? hic »

« Parce que, tu corresp- hic , à la chanson sur un mec mort, qui se sent triste pour lui hic même, à son propre enterrement. »

« 'Vais mourir ? » Demanda stupidement Fred.

« On va tous mourir. » Dit George philosophiquement (c'est étonnant comment tu peux être quelque fois lorsque tu es saoul) « Mais Angelina ne vas pas te tuer, hein ? »

« Négatif, hic » Fred a rigolé nerveusement, « Si elle voulait le faire, elle le ferait maintenant. » Fred a pointé son frère dans sa poitrine et a poussé son doigt pour accentuer l'action.

« Ahh ! Touché ! » George s'est aussi mis a rigolé. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien dit de drôle, mais sa bouche voulait rire, un peu comme le fait que ses jambes ne voulaient plus marcher, ils se sont tous les deux effondrer sur l'escalier du dortoir des garçons.

**Fin du flash-back**

Pendant que sa mémoire se fanait et il revenait dans la réalité, il a entendu quelqu'un marcher sur les escaliers. Qui que c'était, il courait jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Fred s'est alors tourné lentement pour voir qui c'était, se souvenant qu'il avait toujours un peu la gueule de bois et qu'il était assez tôt dans la matinée, son cerveau s'est transformé en bouillie de maïs quand il a vu Angelina arriver en bas des marches. POV d'Angelina Angelina courait dans les escaliers, elle était trop occupée à réfléchir à une tactique de Quiddich pour même voir Fred couché sur un fauteuil qui la fixait. Mais alors qu'elle attachait ses cheveux en queue de cheval elle a dû passer devant le fauteuil pour aller à la table où il avait du café dessus.

« Ow ! » A crier Angelina alors qu'elle tombait par terre a cause de Fred qui avait laissé ses jambes étendues. Fred a haleté pendant qu'il se précipitait vers Angelina qui était les quatre fers en l'air par terre. « Ho Merlin, Angel. Ca va ? » C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas sensé sortir ensembles, ou même être des amis, mais il n'a pas pût s'empêcher de l'appeler par son surnom, 'Angel'.

« Ow, merde, merde, merde ! » A-t-elle crié pendant qu'elle saisissait sa main gauche. C'est quand Fred l'a appelé Angel qu'elle l'a remarqué pour la première fois. Elle était trop occupée à réfléchir qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses pieds ou même lui.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Angelina. » Fred lui a prit sa main gauche pour voir si tout allait bien. Angelina a repris sa main et l'a posé contre sa poitrine et l'a recouverte avec sa main droite. « Non, je suis désolé Fred, j'aurais dû te voir. »

« Non, j'aurais dû mettre mes pieds sur le fauteuil et pas sur le sol. C'est ma faute. » Fred l'a regardé dans les yeux. Il la regardait comme s'il voulait s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il avait pût faire de mal dans toute sa vie. Elle n'a pas pût résister à ce regard.

« Tu as raison là, Fred. » Elle a sourit bien qu'elle avait mal. Elle a regardé sa main sur sa poitrine.

« Ta main est ok ? » Fred a désigné sa main blessée qu'elle tenait encore. Elle a hésité à lui laisser tenir la main et lui a répondu. « Je ne pense pas. Je pense qu'elle est cassée. »

« Ho non ! C'est la main avec laquelle tu attrapes et que tu tiens ton balai quand tu lances avec la gauche. » S'est plaint Fred

« Je sais. » Angelina a soupiré. « Et ironiquement j'étais sur le point d'aller m'entraîner ce matin pour me détendre... »

« Viens, on va chez Madame Pomfresh. Et elle te soignera. »

Elle lui a fait un grand sourire. « Merci Fred. Ca ira. »

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, le dernier qui est assez court arrivera vendredi !

**

* * *

Et siouplait, ayez pitiez et envoyer une petite review...**

**Le dernier chap arrivera vendredi ( c un petit cado que je vous fai, pr mon annif ki es ce jour la!! et oui je veux que tt le monde le sache lol, jen suis fière moi de ma naissance lol) **


	14. chapitre 14

**Hello à tous !!!! Voilà le dernier chapitre qui clôture donc cette charmant petite histoire et même si elle a pas beaucoup de fans, j'ai quand même été heureuse de la traduire !!!**

**Bon si je poste aujourd'hui et pas dimanche (comme je le fais d'habitude), c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est MON ANNIF !!!!! Et que je fais un peu comme les magasins, quand c'est mon annif, je fais des cadeaux aux autres lol**

**bubblegum712** : oui je l'avoue et j'ai honte, j'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce que je tape étant donné que j'ai vraiment très vite traduit mais le pire c'est que cette faute-là je ne l'avais pas faite !!!!ces ki a modifier mon texte (mai g été le corriger), et pr mon âge et bien g 16 ans today, je suis la denrière à les avoir étant donné ke je sui née en fin daner e ke tt mes amis sont au début et kils lon donc dejà laner scolaire pasée !!! Bon je te laisse, merci bcp et a bientôt...

**kikou224** : déso pr toi mais ce chapitre es encore plu court ke le précédant !!!!Pr les traductions, et bien étant donné ke je suis déjà sur deux autres, je ne sait pas trop, mai normalement je v en prendre une troisième car l'auteur (deux 2 autre) et assez lente...mai ce sera tjs une ac les jumeau !!!!mai si tu aime ces perso ta ka aller voir ds mon profil, jen ai deja traduit plusieur dont des one-shot tt mignon !!!

**Bon je vous laisse et je voudrais aussi remerciez vraiment beaucoup tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et je vous dit 'A bientôt'!!**

**

* * *

Horny Juice**

**Chapter 14**

« Tu peux rentrer Angel... » A dit Fred alors qu'il tenait la porte de l'infirmerie de Madame Pomfresh ouverte à Angelina. Prouvant quel gentleman il était.   
"   
« Merci, Fred. » A dit Angelina alors qu'elle fléchissait sa main droite, qui depuis une demi-heure était cassée et douloureuse, mais maintenant elle picotait et était un peu engourdie grâce aux soins de Madame Pomfresh.

Fred a remarqué sa tentative de fléchissement et proposa quelque chose qui lui traînait dans la tête depuis un moment. « Hé Angel, ça te dit de se faire quelques passes ? Nous pourrions alors prendre après un petit déjeuner. »

« Bien sûr, je vais te massacrer quand nous y serons ! » A répondu Angelina à Fred en souriant.

« Je veux bien voir ça ! » A répondu Fred au défi.

Sur le terrain de Quiddich

« VIENS FRED !!! »A crié Angelina. « TA N'A PRATIQUEMENT PAS BOUGER DE LA !!!! »

« Hey ! Pas besoin de S'ENERVER, TU SAIS ! » A boudé Fred. Angelina avait déjà fait deux tours de plus que lui et gagnait de la vitesse.

« Wow, ton balai devient vieux. » A dit Angelina alors qu'elle ralentissait pour être à ses côtés pour lui parler.

« Oui je pense aussi. Il ralentit vraiment depuis l'année dernière, je devrais en avoir un neuf bientôt... » Ils se sont tous les deux attaqués à une vitesse régulière et insouciante. Fred a regardé Angelina, son Angel et un petit sourire a éclairé son visage. « Hey Angel, ça veux dire que je suis pardonné ? »

Elle l'a regardé pendant longtemps, réfléchissant. Mais arrivant toujours à la même conclusion, le facteur le plus important ; elle l'aimait d'avantage que n'importe qui. « Oui Fred, tu es pardonné. »

Fred a rit en encouragé est allé étreindre Angelina. Mais juste avant qu'il n'ait pût la toucher, elle lui a chuchoté « Mais refais quelque chose comme cela et je te les coupe, ok ? »Fred a un peu hésité, voyant sur son visage qu'elle était totalement séreuse. « Err, ok. Je promets que je ne ferais plus jamais rein de pareil. »

Elle a alors laissé Fred lui faire un câlin.

« Ho mon Dieu, je t'aime, Angel. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Freddikins. Descendons, j'ai besoin de lard. » A-t-elle dit pendant qu'ils commençaient à descendre sur l'herbe.Alors que Fred touchait le sol dans un atterrissage doux il s'est dit que 'peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose de vrai dans tout ce que Trelawney lui avait prédit...'

** Fin **


End file.
